


Speckled

by WahlBuilder



Category: Mars: War Logs
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Multi, Short One Shot, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Roy, Innocence and Tenacity (with Temperance) are staying the night in a cave.





	Speckled

The plains are freezing cold at night. Roy has nearly forgotten how biting that cold can be. He doesn’t like cold, just like he doesn’t like heat—but by carefully guiding Fluid through his body he can regulate his temperature. Neither Innocence nor Tenacity have this ability.

The fire throws strange, moving shapes onto the walls of the cave.

Roy remembers those times when he and Tenacity travelled across the plains for a mark. Just the two of them, under the blinking eyes of the stars, no people around them for days. Holding each other for warmth, Tenacity training him to fight. Silences stretching between them, sometimes comfortable, sometimes tense.

Under the stars, away from other humans, from any signs of humans, Roy can’t help but think of his other life. He pushes those thoughts away by drawing Innocence close into the circle of his arms.

Innocence is shaking, even wrapped in all the blankets they have, Temperance sleeping at his feet, a small fire behind him.

Roy presses his lips to Innocence’s forehead. The air is too dry, and he isn’t sure an attempt to cover Innocence with his field wouldn’t end up in burns. So he warms his palms, slides them into the cocoon of blankets and presses them to Innocence’s back.

‘You should try to sleep,’ Tenacity notes. He’s standing by the entrance to the cave, looking out.

Mars stretches long and dark and vast. It tempts Roy to expand—but the three living hearts with him in the cave keep him anchored.

Innocence squirms, then opens the cocoon and drapes the blankets around Roy, too, pressing himself chest to chest with him. It is warmer, Roy admits. They tangle their legs.

‘Sing for us, Hound?’ Roy asks.

The wind howls past their cave. Tenacity doesn’t glance at them. He hums the melody, and then weaves the words into it.

Roy closes his eyes, floating on the song.

_Peis Dinogat, e vreith, vreith…_


End file.
